


Say No To This Jamilton Rps

by Madzogame



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Jefferson, M/M, My roleplays from shamchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzogame/pseuds/Madzogame
Summary: A collection of Shamchat Roleplays.All chapters start with the same starter.





	1. Roleplay one

Thomas shivered in the cold, stumbling around in the stupid suit he was forced to wear by James in order to get Hamilton to ... well have sex with him. He didn't need the suit but James insisted. Thomas walked up to Alex's door and knocked on the door, and took a deep breath. Once alex opened the door Thomas looked at him with pleading eyes"... Hamilton... I..." he practically begged and looked up at him. "... I need help... please..." he said, pressing himself against alex and pinning the smaller man to a wall. 

Alexander gasped when, before he could do anything to avoid it, he saw himself pinned against the wall by the one and only Thomas Jefferson. He squirmed and did his best to push him away. "Jefferson! It's the middle of the night, what in the hell is this?"

Thomas closed and locked the door behind him and looked over alex before looking at his lips and licking his own lips. "Money trouble... I need a bit of assistance, and poor me, I have nothing to pay you back with..." he said, pressing hi self back against Alex.

"Thomas Jefferson himself has money troubles, and you come to the poor Caribbean man who you hate asking for help?" Alexander turned his face. "You're too close, sir..."Alex said, sweating.

"Well I imagine your wives family is quiet rich..." Thomas says and sighed. "So, i guess you don't understand my hint, Alexander." Thomas said, rolling his hips against Alex's "well you can't give away money? Isn't a service required in exchange, sir...?"

Alexander looked at him, gasping. He gripped his hips for a second but then let go of him. He couldn't do that. He slid his hand in his pocket and grabbed a couple of bills. "Have thirty buckets, Thomas, and leave now..."

Thomas looked at him and the money. "... well I'm thousands of dollars in debt, so that won't do...." he said, stuffing the money in his pocket anyway. "Im not leaving. You have nothing to lose, I know your family isn't home and it isn't in either of our interests to let this news slip out, you have nothing to lose..."

Alexander glanced at him, blushing hardly. He stared at his chest to avoid looking into his eyes, but he was panting, as something down there asked for attention. "If you need money so badly, I'll give you money, but let go of me..." Thomas grinned, feeling Alex's erection against his own.

"Hmm okay... but what kind of a gentlemanly guest would I be if I left you in this condition?" Thomas asked and with out hesitation, dropped to his knees, hurrying to pull off his pants, biting his lip in excitement. Thomas stripped off the mans lower layers and grinned before he took the head in his mouth, being quick so Alex couldn't push him away.

Alexander watched him leaning against the wall. Fuck. Fuck, because he didn't feel the need to stop him, fuck, because he wanted it, and he wanted him, fuck, because he looked so hot. He bit his lip, placing a hand on his stomach to keep his shirt and his vest up.

Thomas closed his eyes and moved his head along the length, moaning as he did it, gripping onto Alex's hips and moved at a slow pace to annoy Alexander. He soon flickered his eyes up, pulling away. "You better enjoy this~ it's not everyday that you'll have Thomas Jefferson kneeling for you... well maybe if you play your cards right." He laughed and took the head back into his mouth, moving it slowly.

Alexander groaned, eyeing Thomas. He panted, desperate, trying to buck his hips to get a faster pace. When he stopped, he frowned and opened his eyes. "Shut up and suck, bitch." He moaned softly when he started sucking on his tip again. He liked that better than deep throating. He buried his free hand in his hair and gripped his hair. "God- You should shut up and- do this more often- Fuck." He looked down and smirked. "You look good 'kneeling for me'."

Thomas looked back up at him, shocked at the sudden dominance, but, hell, he wasn't complaining. Honestly, it was hot. Thomas only nodded obediently and sucked on it, letting go of Alex's hips and slacking his jaw, letting Alex do as he pleased... it was his money he was giving to Thomas, so there was no use and upsetting him.

Alexander hummed while Thomas looker back at him, a smirk spreading on his face. When he let go of him, he buried both hands in his hair, gripping it and tugging on it as he started rocking his hips, straight up fucking his face.

Thomas moaned loudly and closed his eyes tightly, silently thanking god he didn't have that much of a gag reflex. Thomas pushed his tongue along the bottom of the length and didn't hold back any moans, letting them out, sending vibrations down Alex's cock.

Alexander moaned and stopped a second as the first moan made him vibe. He glanced down. "God. I'd keep you like that all day, Thomas." He went back to moving, closing his eyes. Thomas' stubble tickled every time his hips slammed against his face, but his lips and his tongue were something special, and the sounds he made drove him crazy. "Oh God, yes, choke on it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Roleplayer had to leave, sorry it doesn't end.


	2. Another roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another roleplay from Shamchat.  
> Same starter

Thomas shivered in the cold, stumbling around in the stupid suit he was forced to wear by James in order to get Hamilton to ... well have sex with him in order to help hin get money. He didn't need the suit but James insisted. Thomas walked up to Alex's door and knocked on the door, and took a deep breath. Once alex opened the door Thomas looked at him with pleading eyes"... Hamilton... I..." he practically begged and looked up at him. "... I need help... please..." he said, pressing himself against alex and pinning the smaller man to a wall. 

Alexander was as normal tired and stressed, but now it was bad. He needed to write, needed to finish his work. Hearing someone at his door irritated him due to losing his train of thought but he answered anyway. And the sight? One to wonder. "Jefferson-?! Wha-?" He was pressed against the wall and blinked. "Help?" He said for clarification after swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Your little debt plan make me go into debt!" He growled, slamming the front door behind him. "You asshole... I had to sell everything... books, slaves, furniture... just to keep my god dang house..!" He muttered looking at him and calming down. "And i understand you can't give away money... so why not exchange it...?" He offered, pressing against him again.

The immigrant swallowed, mind struggling to keep up with the quick accusations. "Exchange- for what?" He asked, eyes following the suit that definitely complimented Thomas' features.. What was he thinking?!

"Well, i don't have anything to offer you... othwr than what I have on my right now... and my body." He sighed, getting off Alex. "So... yeah... this was a stupid idea... I'll leave."

"Wait." As normal, his mind was faster than his kind. "You're willing to sell your body? You're that desperate?" He asked, eyes traveling down Thomas' body. He was tired and horny, he wouldn't complain.

"Yeah." He nodded, looking at him and watched him, tensing a bit as Alex looked over him. "I wouldn't think you need physical labor." He laughed.

Alexander scoffed. "If I need physical labour, I do it myself. I don't thinkI need to bring out my essays against slavery." He said, making a mental note to shut the hell up. "How much.. do I need to pay?"

"Honestly...? Any amount is fine, I just need money.." He admitted and looked at him before biting his lip And walked back closer to Alex.

Alex felt a breath leave him filled with uncertainty. "Shit.." He mumbled and rubbed his lips together. "And how exactly did you think this would.. go?" He asked in reference to topping and bottoming.

"I don't know, I would have thought you would prefer me on the bottom... I mean James told me you'd probably pay to see me on my knees." He laughed. "Whatever you're comfortable with..."

"James knows about his-? Nevermind that, I-" Alex swallowed. "You on your knees sounds fucking hot." He admitted, mind too busy to say no. 

"James knows I came here to ask for money, he gave me the suit." Thomas said. "I told him that I was going to try and get some political agreement... but I see you have other plans." He mumbled before dropping to his knees in front of Alex and grinned, starting to mouth at his clothed crotch.

Alex bit his lip harshly at the sight and feeling. "Shit.." He mumbled. "Why haven't we put you on your knees earlier? You're hot, and god you look eager." He mused with a smirk.

Thomas only looked up at him with a desperate look, before he changed to a harsher one. "Maybe because you are too busy trying to suck up to Washington." He laughed and grabbed alex's pants with his teeth and tugged them down a bit before looking up at alex for permission.

Alexander clicked his tongue in dismissal to the idea. "Shut up and suck my dick." He ordered moving his hips with a new found arousal towards Jefferson's face. "Maybe you wouldn't have lost your money if you used your money for better things."

Thomas pulled down his pants and looked up at him, opening his mouth to respond but stopped, since he was told to shut up. Thomas pulled down Alex's underwear before he swallowed and took the tip in his mouth shyly and glanced up at Alex again.

Alexander was a little surprised when the order was listened to but decided against commenting on that. "Come on.. I know you can take it deeper." He said, combing his fingers through the wild hair and bucking his hips.

Thomas closed his eyes and forced his jaw to go slack before he pushed as much as he could get in with out gagging and began moving his head up and down the length, stopping to suck on the tip every one and a while.

Alex moaned softly and moved his hips in time with the head bobs. "Thomas.. ah.." He sighed pleasantly, guiding the head down to take him in deeper.

Thomas gagged a bit and closed his eyes tightly, letting himself be guided and following his pace. Thomas looked up at him and reached down to stroke himself hoping the other didn't notice, moaning softly around his member, sending vibrations down the shaft.

The moans made Alexander shiver with pleasure. "Oh fuck-" He looked down at Thomas and smirked. "Look at you. Truly a whore, you're hard from sucking my dick, huh?" He snickered, moaning as he toughened his movements.

Thomas looked up at him and only hummed in reply, feeling tears start to form as Alex got rougher, having to stop touching himself to grab onto the mans hips too keep himself still.

Alexander gripped Thomas' hair and quickened his movements. "God, so wet! I'm gonna cum, Thomas. I want you to swallow every bit." He said, moving his hips harder against the older man's face

Thomas nodded slightly and moaned loudly, closing his eyes tightly getting ready for his release.

Alexander came down Thomas' throat, slamming his hips close as he did so. "Fuck! Ah, shit.." He rode out his orgasm before pulling back.

Thomas swallowed it as best as he could and panted heavily once his mouth was released. Thomas looked at alex before he licked off the remaining cum on his member and watching some drop on the wooden floor ... well alex said all of it but he hoped he didn't have to lick it up.

Alexander panted as everything caught up with him. God the exhaustion.. He leaned against the door to avoid falling over. "Mn.. whore like you is gonna let my cum go to waste? I'm thinking of lowering you pay now then." He smirked tiredly.

Thomas panicked and leaned down, licked it up quickly and moving so any remaining cum would fall into his mouth. 

The sight made Alex shiver but his legs were soon giving out. Four days without sleep was really catching up on him and he fainted.


	3. Another oneeee

Thomas shivered in the cold, stumbling around in the stupid suit was forced to wear by James in order to get Hamilton to ... well have sex with him in order to help him get money. He didn't need the suit but James insisted. Thomas walked up to Alex's door and knocked on the door, and took a deep breath. Once alex opened the door Thomas looked at him with pleading eyes"... Hamilton... I..." he practically begged and looked up at him. "... I need help... please..." he said, pressing himself against Alex and pinning the smaller man to a wall.

Alexander looked up at him, a string of thoughts and feeling moving through his head. "Thomas..? ...What's wrong?" He asked in a hesitantly soft voice as he pressed his body against the wall, his heart beating ever so slightly faster as he looked the man up and down.

“I need money, Hamilton.” He said, buying his lip and rolling his hips against the smaller males. “Your fucking debt plan fucked me over so you are going to pay for it.” He said.

"I'm going to pay for it am I?" He scoffed lightly as leaned back, and though his expression was smug and still, his body still moved up closer against him. "Oh please, you couldn't make me pay that money if you tried."

“Well, honey... I know you won’t give away money... so we can make an exchange.” He said, looking at him. “I sold everything I have... so all I really have is what’s on me... and my body...” He mumbled, looking at Alex, stopping his dominant behaviour, letting go of the smaller male. “... this was stupid, I’ll leave.”

"Wait don't leave!" Alex blurted out, mostly unintentionally. He quickly shook his head and went back to his smug self, a sly smirk on his face "I'm sure we can figure something out... The question is, what's your price?"

“At this point, anything will do.” He said and looked at Alex before looking down and bit his lip before he took off his suit jacket.

"Well, however good you do, that's how much you get. Do we have a deal?" He asked with the tilt as the head as he slowly moved towards him.

Thomas nodded, looking at him. “Okay.” He nodded, watching Alex carefully and bit his lip.

Alexander placed his hand up on his face and tried to guide him down a bit, "You're to damn tall..." he murmured out.

Thomas looked at him and got into his knees. “Better?” He asked, looking up at Alex.  
Alexander smirked lightly and ran his hands through his hair, "Much better. I like you better on your knees anyway."

Thomas closed his eyes and hummed quietly as Alex’s hands ran though his hair. “Then, I’ll stay on my knees.”

Alexander snickered, "I don't think I've ever seen you so compliant, you really are desperate." He slowly fiddled with the hem of his pants as he moved closer to Thomas, "Now then, why don't you show me what you can do, hm?"

Thomas looked at him and nodded. “I’m over thousand dollars in debt, I’ll do anything to get that money.” He admitted and looked at Alex before he nodded and shuffled forward on his knees, opening his mouth.

Alexander slowly pushed himself into his mouth, not moving yet and not wanting to be to aggressive, though it was clear how much he was enjoying this.

Thomas sucked on the tip of his member, looking up at Alex before he pushed more in until he got to the point he started gagging but forced him himself to fit it all in. Once he did he held onto Alex’s hips and stayed there, his eyes shut tightly

Alexander groaned softly, trusting a bit and forcing himself harder against the back of his throat as he began moving in a slow and rhythmic pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person left chat


End file.
